


[PodFic] Vorkosigan's Day

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Character Study, Military, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Seminar, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Philomytha's original summary: Galeni attends a seminar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[PodFic] Vorkosigan's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vorkosigan's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108899) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Or if you so choose you can download the file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wy6vc50tux3df6z/Vorkosigan%2527s_Day.mp3/file).


End file.
